Vengeance (Kowalski) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Unnamed uncle | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = Unrevealed | Height2 = ; (as Vengeance) Unrevealed | Weight = Unrevealed | Weight2 = ; (as Vengeance) Unrevealed | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = ; Flaming Category:Red Eyes Red as Vengeance | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = ; Category:No HairNone as Vengeance | UnusualFeatures = Green hellfire, demonic looking skull as Vengeance, hook in place of his right hand. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Slave; former minion; deputy | Education = | Origin = Deputy Kowalski bought Johnny Blaze's Hellfire shotgun from Michael Badilino | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Roland Boschi | First = Ghost Rider Vol 6 #21 | Death = | HistoryText = Deputy Kowalski was part of New Beulah Police Department. When he decided to investigate the frequent car accidents on Highway 18, he headed to the Wojciehowicz Funeral Home. There, he interviewed the funeral director, Clayton Wojciehowicz. Kowalski recounted the story of stranded settlers in 1845 who were forced into cannibalism and eventually murder. Highway 18 runs over the ancient site of this incident and Clayton's ancestor was the only survivor who came back to found New Beulah. It turns out that Wojciehowicz shares some of his ancestor's traits and he cuts off Kowalski's right hand, deciding to have him for dinner. The deputy survived after he, Wojciehowicz and the Ghost Rider were involved in a four vehicle accident. The Ghost Rider came for Wojciehowicz in order to end the curse of Highway 18 by leaving him with his ancestor's ghostly victims, but Kowalski tried to placed him under arrest. Ghost Rider warned him not to intervene, but after he stabbed Ghost Rider, he received the Penace Stare, and was left broken. After losing everything, Kowalski grew angered at Ghost Rider, swearing to have his vengeance. While at a liquor store, Kowalski was approached by a man (serving as a pawn of Zadkiel) who led him to Michael Badilino, who gave Kowalski a special shotgun with which he could face the Ghost Rider. In the Arabian Desert, Kowalski found the Ghost Rider, who was racing against Danny Ketch, the other Rider. After blasting Blaze in the chest, was attacked by Danny Ketch just before he siphoned Blaze's power. A portion of the Ghost Rider's power was kept with Kowalski, turning him into the new Vengeance. He was later recruited by Zadkiel, along with Deacon and Blackout, who wanted to make a "task-force" of Ghost Rider foes, to destroy both Blaze and Ketch. His mission was to wait for the Riders in the gateway to Heaven along with the Orb, but the doorway was being guarded by the Gun Nuns, who battled him until the Ghost Riders arrived. Orb was easily defeated, but both Ghost Riders had to combine forces to take Kowalski down. After Zadkiel was defeated, Vengeance was bound in chains by the last member of the Gun Nun, forcing him to guard the gateway to Heaven in replacement of her fallen sisters. Later, he was freed and joined Shadow Council's new incarnation of the Masters of Evil along with many other super-villains. | Powers = Demonic Transformation: Kowalski possessed the supernatural ability to transform into Vengeance. Superhuman Strength: As Vengeance, Kowalski possessed superhuman strength sufficient to lift about 10 tons. Superhuman Stamina: The mystical energy that empowers Vengeance prevents his muscles from producing fatigue toxins during physical activities. As a result, while transformed into Vengeance, Kowalski possesses limitless superhuman stamina in all physical activities. Superhuman Durability: While transformed into Vengeance, Kowalski body is highly resistant to physical injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, high caliber bullets, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his high resistance to injury while he is transformed into Vengeance, Kowalski could still sustain physical injury. However, the mystical energies of the Vengeance enables him to rapidly heal physical damage much faster and more extensively than an ordinary human being is capable of. Hellfire Manipulation: As Vengeance ,Kowalski possessed the ability to generate, control, and project mystical fire, or "hellfire" at will. Hellfire is an emphyreal and supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can be used to burn their physical body. Pollution Stare: Unlike the Penance Stare that makes the victim feel every pain that that individual has ever inflicted on anyone else innocent in their lifetime, the Pollution Stare magnifies the corruption of the subject until it consumes them. | Abilities = | Strength = Unidentified level of superhuman strength | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Hellfire powered motorcycle | Weapons = * Mystical Bone Chain: As Vengeance, Kowalski weilds a mystical chain with an sickle at each end that was capable of cutting through almost anything, | Notes = * | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Shapeshifters Category:Demonic Form Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Strength Class 10 Category:Ghost Rider Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains